Vambora
by darkenedroom
Summary: As primeiras horas de Kate após Jack sair de casa. Missing scene ep 4x10.


**_Sonfic da música "Vambora", de Adriana Calcanhoto_**

Após Jack sair batendo a porta, Kate abraçava Aaron com força. O menino tinha acordado ao ouvir a discussão do casal, mas por sorte não ouviu o que Jack dissera para Kate: "você nem mesmo é parente dele".

Aquelas palavras ainda ressoavam em seu pensamento. Kate imediatamente subiu as escadas e levou Aaron no colo de volta para a cama. Estava atordoada, mas precisava parecer calma, não queria que o menino desconfiasse de nada.

-Mamãe, mamãe, a baleia!

-O que?

-Pega, pega para mim, a baleia caiu no chão da escada.

-Ah sim, eu já vou pegar.

Kate deitou Aaron na cama e foi buscar o bicho de pelúcia que ele tinha deixado cair. Ao abaixar-se, aproveitou para enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos pelo choro, Aaron olhou para ela e disse:

-Mommy, você está chorando?

-Não se preocupe comigo, querido. Dorme tranqüilo.

-Cadê o Jack, vocês estavam "bigando"?

-Não foi nada, coisa de adulto. Agora dorme, já está tarde para criança ficar acordada. Boa noite.

Kate deu um beijo no rosto de Aaron e o cobriu, colocando o seu brinquedo do lado do travesseiro. Ao fechar a porta do quarto, pôs as mãos sobre a boca, queria sufocar o pranto que estava novamente por vir.

Kate foi para o seu quarto, mas não conseguiu se deitar. Andava de um lado para o outro, remoendo por dentro a discussão que teve com Jack. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava morrendo de raiva, esperava que ele retornasse logo para a casa após esfriar a cabeça. Ela pensava que ele voltaria dali a algumas horas. E esperava impaciente Jack entrar por aquela porta.

_Entre por essa porta agora _

_e diga que me adora_

_Você tem meia hora_

_pra mudar a minha vida_

As horas se passaram e nada de Jack voltar. Kate se revirava na cama e olhava de tempos em tempos para o relógio. Mesmo sabendo que ele iria passar a noite fora, ainda assim tinha esperanças de que ele voltasse.

_Vem vambora_

_que o que você demora_

_é o que o tempo leva._

Amanheceu. Kate mal tinha conciliado o sono quando ouviu Aaron chamá-la. Foi preparar o café sonolenta, sua cabeça pesava. Aaron parecia alheio a tudo e brincava como sempre com seus bonecos sob a mesa.

Mais tarde, Cassidy passou lá para pegar Aaron, ele iria passar o dia com Clementine no parquinho. Sozinha em casa, Kate decidiu tomar um banho, mal conseguia disfarçar a tristeza em seu rosto. Começou a chorar quando abriu o armarinho do banheiro e viu o barbeador.

"Eu te comprei um barbeador. Está em cima da pia, Jack..."

As piores horas seriam aquelas primeiras, em que se podia notar a ausência dele por todos os cantos. Por causa das duas toalhas penduradas perto do box, pelos objetos e roupas masculinas que ainda permaneciam lá na casa. Kate se agarrava na esperança de que ele voltaria, nem que fosse para pegar os seus pertences e assim, eles poderiam conversar de novo e quem sabe, ela pudesse convencê-lo de que ele poderia confiar nela.

Mas dias se passaram e ele não tinha voltado. Quando Kate estava colocando Aaron para dormir, o menino lhe perguntou subitamente:

-Mamãe, cadê o Jack?

-O Jack...ele...ele teve que viajar por causa do trabalho. É isso.

Ela teve que inventar uma desculpa imediatamente e acabou dizendo as primeiras palavras que veio em sua cabeça.

-É por isso que você estava chorando, porque está com saudades?

-Eu não estava chorando, bebê.

-Tava sim, eu vi.

O menino sentou-se na cama e a abraçou.

-Tudo bem, mamãe, eu sei que você está triste, eu também estou com saudades dele. Ainda mais porque queria tanto ouvir uma historinha...

-Filho, se você quiser, eu posso ler para você.

-Oba!

Kate pegou o livro e paralisou. Ao abri-lo, pode sentir o perfume que ainda exalava por meio de suas páginas.

_Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_

_ainda tem você na sala_

_Por que meu coração dispara_

_quando tem o seu cheiro_

_dentro de um livro_

_dentro da noite veloz_

Ela contou a história para Aaron, mas teve que segurar o choro. Era difícil.

-Prontinho Aaron, gostou da historinha?

-Gostei, mas...

-Mas o que?

-Nada não, mamãe.

-O que, fale Aaron!

-Não fique brava comigo, mamãe, mas é que você não sabe contar do jeito que o Jack contava. Era tão legal! Mamãe, ele vai demorar?

-Não sei, filho, só sei que já está tarde e é hora de você dormir.

Sob o protesto do menino, Kate puxou a coberta e ligou o abajur. Ela ficou por lá por um tempo, passando a mão no cabelo dele até que Aaron finalmente pegou no sono. Kate foi então para o seu quarto. Ela estava furiosa com Jack, ainda mais depois de ouvir aquilo de Aaron. "Como ele podia fazer uma coisa dessas, ir embora daquele jeito?", Kate pensava. Ela podia tentar superar a dor da perda, mas e o garoto? Como explicar para ele a sua ausência?

Kate decidiu que era hora de esquecê-lo. Ela precisava disso. Não podia mais agüentar o sofrimento. Ele não ia mais voltar. Jack tinha ido buscar suas roupas e todos os seus pertences quando ela não estava em casa. Ainda doía quando ela abria o guarda-roupa e via um espaço vazio. Ela não tinha reocupado as gavetas que eram reservadas para as roupas dele. Ele não estava mais ali, mas ela se lembrava dele ao ver os espaços vazios os quais ela não conseguia preencher.

_Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_

_ainda tem você na sala_

_Por que meu coração dispara_

_quando tem o seu cheiro_

_dentro de um livro_

_dentro da noite veloz_

Em especial, havia uma gaveta com apenas uma coisa dentro: uma caixinha preta. Kate de quando em quando relutava, mas mesmo assim, não resistia e abria. Passava horas observando o anel reluzente de noivado, se lembrando de cada detalhe daquela noite do pedido de casamento.

"Will you marry me? Yes, of course I will, Yes!"

Mais uma lágrima teimava em cair, Kate guardou o anel e fechou correndo a gaveta. Deitou-se, abraçou o travesseiro e olhava tristemente para o lado vazio da cama, o lado dele. Por mais raiva que sentisse, ela ainda palpitava e prendia a respiração cada vez que o telefone tocava, podia ser ele. Quando a campainha soava, seus olhos sem querer vibravam aflitos, esperando que o alguém atrás da porta fosse Jack.

Kate deslizou-se e decidiu dormir daquele lado da cama, o de Jack, assim quem sabe pudesse fazer com que seu coração ficasse menos apertado. Mas a saudades era grande...

_Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_

_ainda tem você na sala_

_Por que meu coração dispara_

_quando tem o seu cheiro_

_dentro de um livro_

_dentro da noite veloz_

_Ainda tem o seu perfume pela casa_

_ainda tem você na sala_

_Por que meu coração dispara_

_quando tem o seu cheiro_

_dentro de um livro_

_nas cinzas das horas._

**FIM.**


End file.
